Science and Sleep
by Caku
Summary: Homura and Mami have been working on the final project for their Physics class non-stop together.


"It worked, Mami, it worked!" Homura cheered victoriously as the ping pong ball sailed through the air, landing on the soft carpet of the apartment. The blonde glanced around from the kitchen, smiling as Homura ran over with two metre sticks in hand, measuring the distance of the shot.

Mami rubbed her eyes as Homura lined up the metre stick for the last time. A wide grin came to the raven-haired girl's face, her sleep-deprived eyes lighting up. "382 centimetres, Mami! 382!"

"Really?" The blonde inquired excitedly, running over to where her classmate was kneeling.

Homura only gave a happy "mhm", her face lit up like Tanabata fireworks. The catapult they had been working on, or at least trying to work on, for the past two weeks actually worked, and extremely well at that.

The project had been assigned two weeks ago, the last grade before the final for their Physics class. The two girls, however, had been so wound up trying to help Sayaka and Kyoko study so that they didn't fail their upcoming Geometry exam, that they hadn't had any time to even plan. The project was graded based on your catapult's score, which was calculated by dividing the average distance a shot could travel by its weight.

And so, with the upcoming three-day weekend, Homura and Mami had decided to pull an all-nighter, or several, to finish. The raven-haired girl showed up at Mami's apartment Thursday night, and the two, with a broken knowledge of how sleep debt works, decided to get all their sleep in that night. With a long body pillow dividing the bed, the two slept.

Or, well, Mami slept. Homura instinctively moved to cuddle the large pillow. She instead ended up with her arms around a fast asleep Mami. The second year still blushed at the thought. At how she hadn't let go. At how her third year friend and long-time study buddy had wrapped her arms around the brunette. Homura fell asleep quickly after that. The two woke up facing away from one another, and so Homura never mentioned it.

Friday was spent planning and calculating. Saturday was spent testing, replanning, recalculating. Sunday had been spent calibrating, redesigning. And now, it finally worked. 382 centimetres, and a weight of only 6 kilograms, their silly little catapult worked.

Mami returned to finishing the meal, and the two discussed how much of a pain in the ass Sayaka and Kyoko's shenanigans were. They discussed the upcoming Calculus exam, they discussed upcoming anime.

All in all, after two sleepless nights, and with a third on its way to do the write-up, the two girls simply talked. Homura's heart beat hard the entire time.

Why do I feel like this? When did I start feeling this way about her?

Supper ended, desert was had, and the two hopped on their laptops to do the write up, sitting next to one another on the floor. Hours and hours passed, with little more than a few sentences exchanged between the tapping of keyboards.

The tapping from Mami's keyboard finally stopped around one in the morning. The blonde fell back, groaning. "Finished~" She said happily. Homura finished shortly after, laying her laptop to the side. With heavy eyes, the raven-haired girl lay down, and passed out.

Morning came, and with an extra surprise. Homura opened her weary eyes, and the sight before her nearly made her heart explode.

Mami was lying fast asleep, her arms wrapped around the grey-eyed girl tightly. She's so cute, Homura thought to herself. Honestly, she didn't mind. Not one bit. And there was no escaping the tight grip Mami had her in. So she simply closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

That is, until Mami came to. The blonde, seeing how closely she was holding Homura, how intimate the scene seemed, shot up, jostling the brunette awake.

"Mami, is everything al-" Homura began, rubbing her eyes, until the golden-eyed girl interrupted her.

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO I DIDN'T KNOW SORRY SORRY I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE THAT INTIMATE I'M SORRY I BROKE YOUR BARRIERS AND I'M SORRY I-" Mami sputtered out, her face bright red.

Homura, half-asleep, mind working in ways she would never understand, cut the panicking upperclassman off in the only way she could think of.

Mami's lips were soft, her hair was pleasing to the touch and Homura wrapped her hand around the blonde's head. She closed her grey eyes, sinking into the kiss. The panicky resistance she felt initially melted away, a hand caressing the raven-haired girl's cheek. The two kissed, and kissed, and kissed. It felt like an eternity, and both of them wished dearly it had been.

"I... uhm," Was all the third year managed to get out. The girls touched foreheads, exchanging small smiles.

When they started feeling like this, why they did, they would never know. But all that mattered was that they did, that they were in love, no matter the reason.

"Wanna go again?" Homura asked with a cute giggle.

Mami gave her a small nod.


End file.
